creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Squidmanescape
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dear Dirary page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Banningk1979 (talk) 19:14, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Notice I reverted your most recent edit as typically changing the wording/structure of a story should only be done with the author's permission or if correcting an error rather than altering the flow of a story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:45, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Apology to "Notice" Apology does come to me from my ignorance. I will, then, only fix such obviously fixable things. Sorrowfully, I hope there shall come thanks to you. Sorry. Squidmanescape EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:49, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Apology to "BADEDIT" Thank you for giving me the other first chance. I will try not to edit words anymore. I will also not role play as someone who doesn't understand word connotations. I hope I don't vandalize something else, even if the way something is structured isn't optimal. Thank you, --Squidmanescape (talk) 01:31, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Squidmanescape Advice You can't add categories to articles that have the Delete or Marked for Review categories added. Those are stand alone categories. Here is the page for category rules (rule number twelve). Jay Ten (talk) 16:31, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the advice. --Squidmanescape (talk) 16:44, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Categories Per this edit, stories in this category: , shouldn't be added to other categories because they are under review, and are isolated from the Genre Listing because they may need deletion or revision. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 19:57, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for one day for making unacceptable edits after being warned more than once. Please only fix mistakes. Changing words to what you think sounds better isn't acceptable. If you want to make these types of changes, you'll need to get permission from the author first. The next ban will be three days. Jay Ten (talk) 16:03, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :Here is the edit for reference. :I will add that we don't wish for you to quit editing, but simply stay within certain limits. Most of your edits are fine (like this one, except where you added that extra "had" in there. It was fine without it) but other times you go too far. :Jay Ten (talk) 16:10, April 17, 2016 (UTC) About Being Blocked Thank you. Now I know that I have to ask people to make sentences. :You can change more than punctuation, just not word choices that aren't incorrect. You can change "peaked my interest" to "piqued my interest" because the first phrase had the wrong spelling. What you can't do is change "dirty" to "filthy" or "She jogged to the store" to "She ran to the market". Basically, if there's not an actual mistake, it doesn't need changed so we can maintain the author's original work as much as possible. If you have any question, feel free to message me on my talk page. :Jay Ten (talk) 23:43, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh. Thank you for explaining the rules of editing on this site. Minor Edits I've noticed that you've recently been changing lots of very minor things that don't necessarily need to be changed. For example, look at this diff. I get that it makes more sense to use the ellipsis character than it does to use three "."s, but it's really not that important, and you shouldn't make an entire edit just to correct something as small as that. Please be aware that making lots of unnecessary/minor edits is often viewed as Pointsgaming and, if it continues, you may be blocked from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:33, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :You are now being banned for pointsgaming for one week as these edits are not necessary. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:24, May 3, 2016 (UTC) I really should have checked this before I made the edit that caused me to get banned. I am sorry. I will make more big edits. Aww thanks Thank you for the kind words, sincerely. However I'm still quite turned away from writing simply because of the constant hostility I get from many users on this site. In short, I don't want to get banned over childish nonsense, so I'm leaving on my own terms. Still nice to check back once and awhile and have my day made by people like you though. :) ColorlessAngelz (talk) 16:41, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Story Comment Hi! Thank you for commenting on my story. I got the idea for the story with some of my own experiences, strange nightmares, and an attempt to see my life through my brother's eyes. User:Samtheultimatetransguy Re: Thank You You're welcome. That was a great story. Thanks for writing it and posting to the wiki. Please keep writing and ask me if you need help with anything. The information that describes my ratings is on my profile: User:TenebrousTorrent. Have a great day. TenebrousTorrentTalk 02:24, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Quiet Sky Edits What you did was fine, and after double checking yes, you were right. Thank you very much! I also forgot to add categories at all so thank you for doing that. Did you like the story? The M4R Category All the stories that go into the M4R category can have the categories added to the bottom of the page between , as I noticed you removed the categories from a story in the M4R category in this edit, which is fine, but adding the categories below the story in brackets can keep the category information intact while the story is reviewed. It helps the wiki by keeping the story in the most categories that describe the story if the story is deemed no longer in need of review. That would look like this: TenebrousTorrentTalk 10:33, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping out with the recent vandalism. While I'm here, you don't need to put things like "sorry if I'm wrong" in the edit summary. I know there were some issues with your editing in the beginning, but you don't need to do things like that. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 02:41, December 8, 2016 (UTC) A Few Questions Hey! So, I have a few questions: I don't have enough time to write my entire story in one night. Is there some kind of Under Construction template? Can I use characters from another site? Like, if I used my OC from PokéFanon. Is it all right if the story has a rather cliché ending (e.g. love brings a dead person to life)? Thank you, They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 12:18, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping out with my story Pitch Dark Hallway by correcting some punctuation mistakes. User:Mister Tterevel Squidmanescape the Rollback? Every thought of applying for rollback on the site? You've got the right amount of edits for it and I haven't seen any of yours get reverted. You make some pretty good ones, too. Anyway, just wondering. I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 03:28, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :TBH, all rollback really is is a shiny badge (you do get a rename button for pages, though). I have a link to the page here, but for future reference, you hover your mouse over the community tab, then user rights, then click 'Rollback'. Everything said about how to apply is there. :Anyway, if you do consider it, ask an admin beforehand. It would probably help to know where they stand before applying. :I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 05:02, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Thank You (2) Thank you ^.- User:BloodySpghetti Thanks. I'll see if I can post something to the Writer's Workshop tomorrow or tomorrow night. They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 08:10, January 28, 2017 (UTC) I posted on the Writer's Workshop, mind checking it out? They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 00:33, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Appeals And You Just a heads-up, next time you may want to just give the person advice and point them in the direction of the appeals as opposed to making the appeal for them. It'll help them familiarize themselves with the system and also give them the opportunity to look over the header and decide whether or not they want to proof-read the story or re-write it before making the appeal itself (i.e. the only way a story has ever been passed through the appeal system). Additionally we don't generally allow other users to make appeals in someone's stead for the same reasons. I decided to answer the appeal as they did post an article page about it, but I thought I'd just drop this line to help clear up any confusion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:54, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Afraid Can you explain to me what you mean by guessworK? If you're talking about the category, yes it was, unfortunately. I apologize. I'm a newb and deserve to be punished. SittingScared (talk) 08:21, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Hello (PokéFanon) Hey. I noticed you on PokéFanon. They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 07:22, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Warning If I delete a comment, do not repost it for any reason. Jay Ten (talk) 01:48, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :It's fine. I deleted the comment to avoid drama. By reposting it you were reopening the window for future drama. Keep in mind that user (Resdraon) is a troll and usually trying to get under the skin of others. In this instance they were mocking the blog poster (just in case there was any confusion). :Jay Ten (talk) 01:57, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Lunarexplosion's Story Hey. I posted something here that I'm considering posting here. What do you think? They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 08:13, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. The only problem with adding a story is that all the characters I had planned are related to Pokémon. As far as I know, that's blacklisted. They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 04:09, February 24, 2017 (UTC) I'm kind of worried about posting there. I've posted several stories there, all of which have received negative criticism. Resdraon's most likely gonna get really ticked off at me... They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 06:45, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Makitstop greetings thank you for being so kind in you're message and i would be happy if you would aid me if i create another story i honestly am not great at spelling stuff so...thanks for even offering to help User:Makitstop Campfire Story? Hi. Is it ok if I use a campfire story I heard somewhere if I make it clear it's a campfire story? They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 06:04, March 28, 2017 (UTC) M4R Warning Do not remove the M4R tag from stories. If you think the story is up to snuff, you can message an admin or comment on the article giving your reasoning. Doing so again will result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:05, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Remember Me? HDhunter360 (talk) 01:26, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Remember me? Of course you do. Anyway, I make my stories on OneNote. I'll send you my next story when it's finished, ok? HDhunter360 (talk) 01:26, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Our first story HDhunter360 (talk) 17:16, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi Squidman! It's HD, I have finished a story I'd like you to edit. It's called 'I'm not crazy! Am I?'. Enjoy! https://onedrive.live.com/edit.aspx?resid=F3B5DE2410E073FF!119&cid=f3b5de2410e073ff&app=OneNote Responses HDhunter360 (talk) 16:13, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that you need a acount for Microsoft OneNote, then we can share stories. If you don't have Microsoft, don't worry, there's an app for OneNote. Let me know if and when you get or have one then we can use OneDrive.HDhunter360 (talk) 16:13, May 14, 2017 (UTC) HDhunter360 (talk) 01:24, May 25, 2017 (UTC) I just put the story on a Word doc. If this does or doesn't work, please let me know. I'm Not Crazy! Am I? Story Deletion Hey I'm gonna delete The Wire Man and A Story about a Stupid Crazy Person because you requested the first got deleted and the second looks like a weird way of asking to have that story deleted and not an actual story. If I'm wrong message me and post it to the workshop and if I feel that it meets QS you can reupload it but for now, given that I skimmed the ending, it looks like a meta-story about The Wire Man. Next time you can just ask for a story to be deleted directly or you can just tag your own story "delete now" and people will understand. Also, I wouldn't waste time self-flagellating for a mistake. Just write, read and try hard. It's all anyone can ask of a writer. Best of luck, message me if you'd ever like a review ChristianWallis (talk) 08:16, June 14, 2017 (UTC) I need help HDhunter360 (talk) 00:42, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi Spuidman! I'm working on this new story. However, it is in parts. I'm trying to do at least three or four parts, but I'm only two into it and am out of Ideas. I DON'T EVEN HAVE IT NAMED! But I thought you could help me make more parts to the story, tell me how it is so far, and maybe make a name for it. https://1drv.ms/w/s!Av9z4BAk3rXzhAntwv3RDQIHgmWJ Thanks! P.S I once made and published a story forgetting to send it to you, sorry about that. New story Hey Squid man! I have a new story that I've been working on, for probably the LONGEST time. It's called 'I Hope I never See that House Again' https://onedrive.live.com/edit.aspx?resid=F3B5DE2410E073FF%21532&nd=1&app=Word Enjoy! HDhunter360 (talk) 19:01, October 22, 2017 (UTC) You've Been Showcased! You were selected for one of my random writer's showcases, you can read your own showcase here. EtherBot (talk) 13:49, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for improving my story. I really appreciate it. Did you enjoy it overall?Gomez Capulet (talk) 09:30, March 1, 2018 (UTC)Gomez Capulet